Todo en contra
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Nicotine Psychopath. Las pruebas pueden ser fabricadas e implantadas, la astucia es tu mejor arma cuando la persona más importante para ti esta en peligro. Case-fic.


Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión más reciente (y más sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Nicotine Psychopath"

Advertencias: Se puede considerar un pre-slash. Johnlock, obvio.

Palabras: 4512 sin contar los títulos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Un disparo. Dos. Tres. Recargó nuevamente su arma. Se encontraba frustrado y por ende irritado, nadie era testigo de cada tiro realizado excepto un moreno que miraba a lo lejos, con expresión de hastío.

Cuando iba a volver a recargar, le tocaron el hombro, a penas un roce, no se sobresaltó; procedió a quitarse la protección auricular para poder escuchar a su compañero.

\- John, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Sabes que tu puntería es perfecta - dijo Sherlock.

\- Nunca está demás practicar... - contestó el otro.

\- Eres un militar pensionado - recalcó el moreno, como si John pudiera olvidar ese hecho - No es como si fueras a olvidar tu entrenamiento.

\- Pero estoy envejeciendo, perdiendo habilidades... - contestó evasivamente, mirando a su blanco y volviendo a cargar. Estaba tratando de no perder la calma, no quería explotar con Sherlock, pues no era él la causa de su frustración. O tal vez si lo era, por hacerlo sentir tan inútil.

Tenían casi dos días sin una pista fresca o buena, que les ayudará en su caso actual. Lo cual significaba que el moreno se la pasaba dando de vueltas, cual león enjaulado, en el departamento; desquitándose con John, quien trataba de soportar tanto como le fuera posible. Pero terminaban discutiendo por cosas sin razón, provocando que John saliera dando un portazo en dirección al Tesco. Cuando lograba calmarse, regresaba sobre sus pasos para tratar de arreglarse con su compañero.

Llevaban todo el día con ese teatro, entonces a John se le ocurrió la genial idea de ir al campo de entrenamiento. Aunque legalmente, Sherlock no podía portar un arma, de las había ingeniado para tener una oculta en su habitación.

Pensó que era buena idea, pero como siempre, estaba equivocado.

El moreno perdió el interés después de cinco tiros seguidos en el blanco. Todos a la cabeza, John le dijo que el objetivo no era matar, dijo inmovilizar; Sherlock resopló diciendo que estando del lado contrario a ellos les tirarían a matar.

Entonces, el moreno comenzó a quejarse de lo incompetentes que eran todos y en menos de cinco minutos, los presentes habían abandonado el campo dejándoles solos.

Y eso nos regresa al principio, con un John H. Watson frustrado al no poder ayudar a Sherlock con el caso, ya que él no era hombre de investigación sino de acción.

\- Tal vez debas irte a casa (1)- dijo John cansado, quitándose la protección especial para no estar cubierto de pólvora - Aún debo limpiar el arma y poner todo en su sitio, ya que también ahuyentaste al encargado. Te alcanzaré.

Aunque Sherlock se ruborizó ligeramente, John no lo notó tan centrado como estaba en sus cosas. Sin decir nada, volvió a sentarse cruzado de brazos, mirando a la pared. John suspiró.

Guardó todas las cosas y se dispuso a limpiar su confiable Sig apresuradamente, antes de que la paciencia de su compañero se terminara.

Llevaba suficiente tiempo con su pistola como para conocerla mejor que su propia mano, por ello notó rápidamente que el gatillo había quedado suelto después del entrenamiento. Si no tenía cuidado podría dispararse, le colocó el seguro para no quitarle la carga, además de que no quería formar parte de las estadísticas de aquellos que perdían una nalga por un descuido (2).

Oyó un sonido conocido, volteo a ver a su compañero y juzgó, por su sonrisa, que es noche no dormirían.

"Al fin" suspiró aliviado, prefería no pegar un ojo debido a perseguir criminales por Londres a tener que escuchar otra infernal "composición" de Sherlock.

...

Había recorrido a pie la zona que Lestrade le envió, aunque estaba medio desértica, la única construcción que se mantenía en pie, era el refugio perfecto para los bandidos que buscaban.

Por alguna razón, se sentía vigilado. No de la manera en que Sherlock solía verlo, la sensación le daba mala espina. Desfundó el arma, con el pensamiento de que lo atacarían en cualquier momento.

Debido a que el único lugar donde podía esconderse era la edificación, decidió ocultarse en ella; mientras inspeccionaba. Le quito el seguro a su pistola, iba muy despacio y aunque las instalaciones se veían vacías, prefería tener precaución.

Trató de encender la luz, porque estaba tan oscuro que no veía ni sus manos, jugó con todos los apagadores sin éxito. Después, se dijo que era mejor así; de otra manera lo encontrarían.

Trató de inspeccionar un poco, estaba por tropezar con unas cajas cuando la luz se encendió. John se sintió paranoico, volteó buscando señales de vida, con el arma en alto.

Algunos objetos se movieron frente a él. Siendo parte del ejercito, sabía enfrentar situaciones de presión y en esa ocasión, John estaba preparado. Sin bajar la guardia, se acercó al lugar lentamente; esperando a ser atacado. Sin embargo, lo que salió de entre las cajas y demás cachivaches, fue un gato negro. Ante el ligero susto, el arma se disparó. El rubio maldijo entre dientes; revisó las cajas sin encontrar más. Recogió el casquillo, se lo metió en la chaqueta y salió entre maldiciones.

Toda su preocupación, los pasos que había oído, las sombras que había visto eran a causa de los animales semi-salvajes del lugar.

Comenzó a caminar hacía su piso, con la idea de que no tenía pistas nuevas para Sherlock y esperaba que al menos él hubiera tenido mejores resultados con su evidencia.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta, había llamado hogar a su piso, había llamado casa al lugar que compartía con Sherlock.

Se alegraba de que fuera de noche y de ir solo, de esa manera nadie vería su sonrojo.

\- En ese lugar no había nada - comentó John en cuanto abrió la puerta.

\- Lestrade dijo que nos daría ventaja en la supuesta escena, no que realmente fuera relevante. Él se encargará de revisar mañana - contestó Sherlock sin apartar la mirada de su microscopio, John bufó - Bienvenido a casa... - el tono del moreno era casi inaudible, sin embargo, su compañero estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero el de Sherlock fue más evidente.

\- Estoy en casa - contestó el otro sin estar muy seguro de que decir, aunque bastante complacido.

Tenía demasiadas emociones acumuladas, por lo que decidió darse un baño y acostarse. Mientras Sherlock se quedaba rumiando que se estaba volviendo irresponsable al desconcentrarse durante un caso; aunque no perdió la sonrisa por el resto de la noche.

...

John decidió ir a la tienda de armas en cuanto se levantó. Sabía que no obtendrían nada tan temprano, por lo que se despidió de Sherlock y fue a buscar refacciones para su Sig.

Fue caminando, a pesar de que tenía que atravesar toda la ciudad, pero se había levantado temprano y podría no encontrar la tienda abierta. Sin embargo, cuando llegó no tuvo que esperar.

Dentro había dos clientes más. Espero en el mostrador a que el dependiente regresara; un momento después una morena despampanante se situó junto a él. Miró de reojo a la chica, estaba decidido a hablarle, porque una chica con un arma, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? - preguntó el dependiente, un hombre entrado en años, que tenía el ojo nublado pero una sonrisa amable.

\- Necesito una revisión, el gatillo está muy sensible. No estoy seguro si es el percutor o el gatillo en si - dijo mientras sacaba su pistola. La había descargado antes de llegar a la tienda, pero había llevado su cartucho sólo por si acaso.

\- Bien, es una Sig Saurer. Esta bien cuidada, le calculo al menos 2 años, ya era tiempo de que tuviera un cambio de piezas. ¿Podría desarmarla para comprobar que pieza es la defectuosa? - John así lo hizo - Bien - dijo tras una minuciosa revisión - es el percutor, aunque deberías hacer un cambio de todo. Permiteme, deja buscar en mi inventario.

El dependiente se alejó a la trastienda, mientras John pensaba en el costo de las refacciones.

\- No pude evitar ver que tienes una Sig Saurer 766, un arma estupenda. Yo tengo una Colt, también semi automática. Muy eficiente, tengo un año con ella, ¿Cómo hiciste que te durara dos? - John se quedó momentáneamente pasmado.

\- Mantenimiento constante, la limpio una vez por semana y la lúbrico. No dejo pasar una semana sin hacerlo - contestó John cuando recuperó la voz, aunque creía que lo que había dicho se prestaba a dobles interpretaciones, la muchacha se rió.

\- Bien, eso debe ser - contestó la chica con una sonrisa - La he limpiado una vez al mes, cuando mucho... No es que la utilice tanto.

\- Debe hacerse en mantenimiento, aún sino se usa tanto, nunca...

\- Sabes cuando la podrías ocupar - completó ella, John se sintió automáticamente flechado. Una chica de armas que podía acabar sus frases, el sueño de cualquiera.

La plática fue interrumpida por el dependiente, explicándole a John que no tenía las piezas necesarias para su arma. Podía hacer el encargo con él, con una espera de tres días, o ir más allá de Cardiff para que se las hicieran en un torno. John decidió esperar.

Para el arma de la chica, si había refacciones; así que el rubio decidió fisgonear mientras la esperaba, esa podría ser una gran oportunidad.

Un minuto antes de que la chica terminara sus asuntos, el teléfono de John comenzó a sonar. Lestrade. "Vaya momento para interrumpir" pensó el hombre.

\- John, necesito que vengas al departamento. Sherlock esta aquí, también - y eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Cuando Sherlock estaba en Scotland Yard, podía ocasionar terribles acontecimientos, como enfurecer a Donovan y que las cosas se les fueran de las manos.

John debía salvar el día. Suspiró cuando la chica agradecía al dependiente, pero pensó en jugar bien sus cartas para conseguir una cita para esa noche.

\- Me has esperado, eres muy galante John - dijo con una sonrisa divertida, sin embargo, el rubio se extrañó de que supiera su nombre - Eres John Watson, ¿Cierto? El compañero "eternamente soltero" de Sherlock Hombres, ¿No? - John hizo una mueca. Esos periódicos, que los alababan por resolver crímenes pero resaltaban su soltería - No me malentiendas, es gracioso que digan que un hombre tan apuesto, sigue soltero...

\- Aún no ha llegado la indicada - contestó John en automático - Hasta ahora... - insinuó con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres ir a cenar, hoy a las 7? Conozco muy buenos lugares...

\- Claro - una nueva sonrisa - ¿Dónde nos vemos?

\- Pasaré por ti, a las 6 - la chica tomó una nota de su bolsa, donde le anotó su dirección.

\- Irene Carlton - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - Te he dejado mi número también, nos vemos en la noche - dijo alejándose por la acera.

John vio como la mujer caminaba moviendo las caderas, dio la vuelta para dirigirse al departamento de policía, con la idea de que nada podría arruinar su noche.

...

John fue conducido directamente a la oficina de Lestrade, Sherlock estaba ahí, tenso y con mala cara; estaba seguro de que había problemas graves, sólo esperaba que fuera algo que pudiera resolver.

Donovan cerró la puerta dejándolos solos con el detective inspector. John se sentó, Greg también estaba tenso, ¿Qué demonios...?

\- John, tu fuiste anoche a revisar el almacén abandonado del que te informe anoche, ¿Cierto?

\- Si - respondió John sin saber muy bien a qué iba todo eso.

\- ¿No viste nada sospechoso? - presionó Lestrade.

\- Las luces no parecían funcionar hasta que se encendieron solas... Y hay animales callejeros viviendo por ahí. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Encontramos un cuerpo en el almacén - John se ofendió, que Sherlock le dijera idiota lo pasaba, porque era él, pero que Lestrade también lo dijera...

\- Ahí no había un cuerpo anoche

\- John - dijo Sherlock suavemente, hablando por primera vez desde que John había entrado - A la persona la mataron en ese lugar, cerca de la hora en la que fuiste. Tus huellas están en los apagadores, junto a tus pisadas. Te están inculpado, John.

John se quedó de piedra. Miró a Lestrade y luego a Sherlock.

\- Yo no he matado a nadie. No pueden inculparme sólo por estar en la escena del crimen...

\- Tenemos un vídeo tuyo, en el lugar. Disparaste, John. - Lestrade estaba temiendo por su cuello, él había dado bandera blanca para que investigarán el caso y ahora eso. Pero no temía tanto, como por John. El hombre le agradaba, era el único que aguantaba a Sherlock y era bastante simpático. No quería hacerlo, pero debía. - John Watson, quedas arrestado por el homicidio de Jacques Moran, jefe del Parlamento de Inglaterra.

 **Capítulo 2**

Lo habían puesto en una celda provisional, estaba sentado mirando a la nada, totalmente impactado.

No entendía como era posible que estuviera acusado de homicidio, no cuando ni siquiera conocía al difunto. No tenía motivo para hacerlo, ni nada parecido.

Oyó unos pasos pero no se movió de su posición, dos sujetos se pararon frente a su celda.

\- John - la voz de Sherlock, siempre arrogante, altiva y vibrante; era apenas un susurro, como si temiera despertar a alguien - John - llamó un poco más alto. El rubio alzó la cabeza, de repente a Sherlock se le fueron todas las palabras, la mirada de su compañero estaba vacía, como si estuviera condenado a muerte. Sin embargo, suspiró y recuperó de su mente lo que tenía que decir - Han comparado las estrías de la bala recuperada del cuerpo de Jacques y una de las tuyas. Son iguales. La bala que mató a Moran fue disparada por tu arma.

John se hundió más de ser posible. Le consumía la duda. Su arma se había disparado. ¿Habría matado a ese hombre por accidente? Por qué no encontraba otra explicación posible.

\- No creo que sea conveniente que hables conmigo, Sherlock - la voz del rubio estaba forzada, como un sordo que habla por primera vez. - Obstruiras el caso - dijo mirando a Lestrade.

\- No del todo, espero. - contestó el detective inspector, deseando con fuerza que fuera verdad - Sherlock va a fungir como tú representante legal. - John se enderezó del todo y se acercó a los barrotes.

\- ¿Tú me crees?

El rubio parecía desesperado, por saber que no era un asesino, por que no estaba loco. Sherlock se sintió incómodo por el tono de súplica.

\- Te creo. Si lo hubieses matado, te hubieras hecho cargo del cuerpo y dudo que una bala perdida le haya dado en el corazón. - explico el moreno - Eres un militar retirado, tienes mucho potencial como asesino.

John no estaba seguro de si eso le hacía sentir mejor. Pero Sherlock le creía y eso era suficiente.

\- Sin ánimo de provocar una pelea, pero John, ¿Estás seguro de querer que él te represente en el juicio? - Lestrade no dirigió la mirada al molesto detective consultor, la centro en el pequeño hombre angustiado de la celda. Sin embargo, cuando esté le devolvió la mirada, ya no era el hombre consumido por la desesperación; era de nuevo John H. Watson.

\- A Sherlock le confiaría mi vida. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. - dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa al moreno, quien se la devolvió.

Gregory Lestrade no entendía la devoción que sentían ambos. Sólo esperaba que todo resultara bien.

...

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre juicios? - preguntó John, con a penas un susurro. Sherlock rodó los ojos, era bastante tarde para preguntar; el jurado se estaba acomodando en sus sitios. - Sólo no te pongas muy altanero con el juez... - el moreno resopló.

En ese momento, John no estaba tan seguro que todo eso fuera buena idea. Sherlock era muy bueno haciendo su trabajo pero no había que olvidar que... Era Sherlock.

Cuando le tocó testificar, dio su versión de los hechos ligeramente modificada, ya que omitió por completo que Lestrade le había dado el pitazo sobre el lugar, en cambio mencionó a los vagabundos que ayudaban al moreno. Mencionó que no conocía al jefe del Parlamento y obviamente no tenía intenciones para matarlo.

Lo demás fue mucha habladuría, pasó Lestrade, algunos oficiales, personas que no conocía.

\- ... Tenemos un audio donde el señor Moran hace amenazas contra Sherlock y debido a que el Dr. Watson es íntimo amigo de éste, tenemos el motivo. Además, el doctor mantiene lazos estrechos con el departamento de Scotland Yard, por lo que podrían desaparecer la evidencia...

\- ¡Objeción! Está conduciendo el caso - gritó Sherlock, controlando su furia por poco. John lo tenía agarrado de un trozo de tela del pantalón; tratando de no gritarle improperios al otro abogado. - Además, no teníamos conocimiento de ese audio. No puede tomarse como evidencia hasta que sea constatado por nuestros investigadores.

\- A lugar - mencionó el juez, aunque al parecer sólo lo hacía por mera formalidad, él también parecía convencido de que John era culpable. - Abogado, centrece en hechos y no en conjeturas.

\- Bien, aún sin la grabación; tenemos suficiente evidencia que indica que el Dr. John Watson ha estado en el lugar y la hora del crimen.

\- Señoría, pido un plazo para analizar la grabación. Ese audio menciona una motivación para la realización del crimen por el cual está acusado mi cliente. Deseo comprobar su veracidad. - el juez pareció pensarlo mucho antes de responder.

\- Sólo tiene dos días para comprobar lo que quiere. No más. - mirando a Sherlock, golpeó el escritorio con el mazo. - Se reanudará la sesión en dos días, a las 10:30

Y sin más, se levantó la sesión.

Sherlock no estaba seguro de querer ver la cara angustiada de John, sin embargo, éste le abrazó.

\- Gracias

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no rendirte, aún con todo en contra. Pero... No te obsesiones, por lo visto, es un caso perdido. Además aún no resuelves el caso de la reportera, te estoy distrayendo.

\- Tengo ordenadas mis prioridades. Tu encabezas la lista. - dijo el moreno mirándolo a los ojos. - Tú me mantienes bien. ¿Recuerdas?, estaría perdido sin mi blogger.

John sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, su carcelero se acercó para llevárselo. El rubio trató de que hasta el final, su sonrisa reflejará lo que sentía por Sherlock.

...

\- Sr. Holmes - Sherlock levantó la cabeza a penas lo suficiente como para ver de reojo quien le hablaba - Me parece que su amigo tendrá más opciones de salir libre si usted no se ahoga en un lavamanos. Pensó en contestarle mordazmente pero se contuvo porque era el juez de su caso. El hombre entró a un cubículo.

Sherlock estaba dudando acerca de la inocencia del rubio, todo parecía apuntar que John era culpable. Las huellas, el vídeo, la bala y ahora, la grabación; el hombre ya había disparado por él, por defenderlo. Y si John... ¿Habría John matado al jefe del Parlamento?

El agua resbalaba por su rostro, estaba tratando de despejarse la mente, porque por muy extraño que sonara, Sherlock no podía resolver el caso. Tal vez se debiera a que tenía otro caso sin resolver.

\- Sr. Holmes - dijo el juez lavándose las manos junto a él - Tengo una propuesta interesante para usted. No puedo garantizar que el Dr. Watson salga libre, todo está en su contra, pero puedo ofrecerle seguridad... - Sherlock se enderezó para analizarlo - A él le falta tener la certeza de no ser asesinado por los delincuentes que han arrestados antes.

\- ¿Porqué? - Sherlock sentía que ese hombre le estaba seduciendo, todas sus expresiones lo decían.

\- Usted necesita de mi ayuda y yo de sus servicios.

\- Tiene qué ver con la abogada.

\- Si... Ella estaba detrás de uno de mis casos, vino por una entrevista hace unas semanas y se llevó el expediente. La mataron antes de que pudiera rescatar mis documentos, pero ya no los tenía. - el juez estaba mirando a Sherlock a través del espejo - Usted puede recuperarlos.

\- Puedo - dijo Sherlock, pensando que se había librado de tener que pedirle un favor a Mycroft - ¿Cómo me garantiza que cumplirá su palabra?

\- Tendrá que confiar en mí, así como yo en usted - sonrió el hombre, pensando que no podía haber hecho mejor trato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

...

Tenía que recuperar un sobre con documentos, que contenían información acerca de un asesinato sin resolver, donde acusaban al hijo de un mafioso. Y para eso tenía que adentrarse al corazón de la mafia; la mansión Black.

Sería fácil si tuviera algo más de tiempo. Entrar a una de las casas más vigiladas y resguardadas de Cardiff le tomaría un poco más de lo planeado. Estaba disfrazado, por si encontraba una oportunidad; un traje sencillo, barato, se alizó el cabello, reconocible por sus rizos, y usaba pupilentes marrón.

Había cámaras cubriendo todos los puntos, sensores de movimiento y guardias. Tendría que observar su comportamiento para intentar entrar al día siguiente; de pronto, un chico habló con uno de los guardias, le dieron una máscara para que pudiera entrar. Sherlock sonrió, esa era su oportunidad.

\- Dorado - dijo uno de los mastodontes que cuidaban la entrada trasera.

\- Seis - respondió un confiado muchacho, aunque por su postura y respiración estaba más asustado que vaca en matadero. Lo dejaron pasar con su respectiva máscara puesta.

\- Morado - dijo el sujeto, tronando los nudillos. El muchacho se aterrorizó y salió corriendo; el guarura lanzó una risotada. Sherlock se acercó, tembloroso.

\- Plateado - rugió el mismo guarura. Sherlock tembló ante el vozarrón.

\- O-o-ocho... - tartamudeó la respuesta. Le dieron su máscara y lo dejaron pasar. Una vez adentro, bufó acerca de lo sencillo de las pruebas y de lo crédulo de los guardias, la seguridad era decepcionante.

\- Bien, ustedes ocho han pasado la primera prueba. Su trabajo será dar rondas por la mansión en busca de alguien sospechoso. Tienen permiso para disparar a discreción. ¿Todos tienen arma? - los muchachos asintieron, Sherlock seguía actuando como si estuviera aterrorizado de estar en el lugar - Ustedes dos al sótano, primera planta, segunda y tercera. Vayan - les despidió y Sherlock se encaminó al tercer piso. Empezaría a buscar por ahí, pero cuando llegó a su área se dio cuenta que no le sería tan fácil librarse de su acompañante; un muchacho que se sentía la gran cosa.

\- El hecho de que alguien tenga el valor para querer colarse aquí, aún con tanta seguridad, demuestra la idiotez de la gente - Sherlock fastidiado, asintió efusivamente.

\- Si no-nos sepa-ramos, cu-cubri-briremos más te-terreno...

\- Si sigues tartamudeando, te verás débil. No dudarán en matarte, a menos que seas hijo del jefe y como no lo eres; más te vale estar atento. - dijo el chico - Voy por este lado, si te matan; no quiero tener nada que ver.

El muchacho se alejó apuntando a varios sitios, haciendo pantomimas de capturar al sospechoso. Sherlock bufó hastiado.

Enderezó su caminar y buscó la oficina donde se tenían los papeles importantes. La oficina del jefe o una caja fuerte. Fue fácil saber cuál era la indicada, era la más limpia y más cuidada, abrió la puerta e hizo un ligero clic.

Era muy raro que no estuviera asegurada, el sobre con los documentos estaba en el escritorio. Los tomó y salió.

Hizo una ronda más antes de salir de la mansión. Ahora liberaría a John.

...

\- Entonces, ¿Todo fue plan tuyo, desde el principio? ¿Encerrarme en la cárcel era un daño colateral? - John estaba sentado en su cómoda butaca de vuelta en Baker Street, medio aliviado, medio furioso.

Habían pasado dos días desde que fue liberado, de todos los cargos y de su celda, gracias a Sherlock, como siempre.

\- Tu encarcelamiento fue lo que desencadenó el plan - contestó el moreno sin menor signo de arrepentimiento. - Me diste la coartada perfecta.

\- ¡Maldición, Sherlock! Pensé que en Baskerville habíamos avanzado algo en nuestra relación.- gritó John - Esta no es la manera en la que tratas a tu mejor amigo... Los amigos se protegen.

Sherlock se quedó de piedra. Pasó un minuto, dos, cinco. John se enderezó.

\- Me estoy empezando a preocupar. ¿Qué revelación tuviste?

\- Soy... ¿Tu mejor amigo? - había cierto dolor en el tono, pero se recuperó inmediatamente, cuando notó la mirada de John - No iba a dejarte encarcelado - su voz era profesional - Necesitaba que el juez pensara que tenía el poder, que me controlaba porque tu destino estaba en sus manos.

De esa manera, bajó la guardia. Me dio el poder para manejarlo, para encontrar la verdad.

El juez Scott, planeo inculparte de la muerte del jefe Moran, de esa manera se libraba del cargo de mandarlo a asesinar.

Scott, Moran y el jefe de Scotland Yard, Dickens, están involucrados en el tráfico de armas. Moran utilizaba el sello de la reina para que los cargamentos no fueran revisados por las aduanas, Dickens mandaba a sus agentes a sitios lejanos donde se hacían los intercambios y Scott, ayudaba con liberar a aquellos quienes caían presos.

Pensaron que podían jugar en líneas mayores, pero seguían siendo el eslabón débil de la red. Cuando la reportera Stevenson comenzó a investigar, Moran decidió que era hora de sacarla del juego.

Eso debió enfurecer a su jefe, ya que hicieron que nos pusiéramos en busca de su asesino. De haberla dejado en paz, no hubiera encontrado nada. Y nosotros, no nos hubiéramos involucrado, fue por eso que lo asesinaron.

Al juez Scott, no le quedó más remedio que deshacerse de él. Tu quedaste en medio del fuego, el chivo expiatorio perfecto.

Cambiaron el cañón de tu arma, en la tienda. Alguna chica te abordó y como siempre, te perdiste en sus encantos. El casquillo que guardaste en tu chaqueta me ayudó a retirar los cargos.

Aún así, sin ti, no hubiera logrado nada. - Sherlock terminó de hablar, dejando al rubio boquiabierto entre tanta palabrería.

\- Sherlock... Lo de antes... - el moreno saltó de su asiento, sin querer escuchar.

\- Aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- Pero el caso está resuelto...

\- Por supuesto que no. - dijo tomando su abrigo del perchero - Falta el pez gordo. - y salió dejando a John con la cabeza revuelta. ¿A caso Sherlock lo consideraba más que un... Amigo?

...

Sherlock caminaba por las calles de Londres, despejando su mente. John le había rechazado. Mejor amigo. Mycroft tenía razón, los sentimientos están del lado perdedor. Nada de hogar, nada John.

Respiró profundo antes de centrarse en lo que realmente importaba; Moriarty.

Él era quien le había dado los documentos en la mansión Black, él sabía del juego y le gustaba verlo jugar. Y eso era lo que Sherlock iba a hacer.

* * *

(1) En inglés está la diferencia entre home y house, pero en español no supe como ponerlo sin que sonara raro. Nadie dice: ve al hogar. Espero se entienda.

(2) Estaba leyendo Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix. Esta frase la dice Moody y me mata de risa.

Notas finales: sigo escribiendo en mi celular, perdonen las faltas que pueda tener. Este reto trata sobre profesiones y oficios, me tocó un juez. Fue una delicia escribir esto, mi novio me dio la idea y me ayudó con los detalles.

El case-fic no es lo mio, ¿Qué tal quedó?

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs y seguir esta historia. Pronto responderé reviews, pero en el celular se me complica horrores.

Saludos y un beso.


End file.
